


Deceitber Day 22: Snowed In

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Snow, Winter, jan gets cold, more hot chocolate, virgil and janus are friends i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Janus hates the cold...... but he hates being broke even more
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Deceitber 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 41





	Deceitber Day 22: Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: I don't think there are any, but let me know if I need to add anything
> 
> This one kinda starts off awkwardly, but I like the ending, so nothing is getting changed
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Janus hated the cold. It was the worst part of winter. He needed at least four layers to keep feeling in his limbs, and by then, he could barely walk. Nevertheless, he wanted money more than warmth. After his dads cut off most of his allowance claiming “he was old enough to get a small job”, he found himself shoveling snow for his neighbor. A neighbor who paid a hefty sum (for a 15 year old at least) for him to shovel the snow out of the drive.

Another upside was every time he went home, his dad would make him some extra chocolate-y hot chocolate with lots of marshmallows and that was worth it all. It was even worth working on a Saturday.

So that’s why he was zipping up his coat, calling out to his dads, “I’m going to Mr. Garcia’s house! I’ll be back before lunch!”

“Be safe, Janus!” one of them called back.

Janus shut the door behind him, shuddering as the cold air hit him straight in the face. He went over to Mr. Garcia’s house and carefully walked on the slippery snow to the front door. He rang the doorbell. Janus only waited a few seconds before Mr. Garcia opened the door.

“I see your garage is snowed in. Would you like me to clear a path for the small price of $25?” Janus asked, a smile plastered on his face.

Mr. Garcia glanced at the driveway and then back at Janus. “Sure, whatever. Ring the doorbell once you’ve finished.”

He slammed the door shut, probably harder than he meant to, making Janus wince. He got right to work, knowing the sooner he started the sooner he’d finish. He had been at it for about a half an hour (why did one have so much snow that it took that long?) when he heard footsteps approaching. Janus ignored it of course, in favor of spite. Whoever it was would have to put in at least some effort to get his attention if he was having to stand out in the cold.

“Hey there, Snake Face.”

That got Janus to turn around. “What do you want, Virgil?”

“A trade. I get to go to your house and get some of your dad’s hot chocolate and I’ll finish the snow for you.”

“Deal,” Janus said before Virgil had even finished.

Janus threw the shovel at Virgil, who barely grabbed it in time before it hit his head. Janus sat on a small rock he found, watching Virgil complete his work. Before long, Virgil had finished and handed Janus the shovel. Janus took it wordlessly and went to the front door to ring the doorbell.

Mr. Garcia looked at the driveway (thankfully Virgil had hidden himself) and then shoved the money into Janus’ hands.

Janus didn’t say a word as the door once again slammed shut (maybe he really did mean to shut it that hard, who knows?) and he walked back to his house, Virgil joining him.

Janus opened the door and announced his arrival, “Dad! Pops! I’m home! And I brought a… an enemy!” Janus snickered at the word as Virgil gave him a half gentle shove.

Patton appeared in the hallway with a confused smile. “Enemy?” He spotted Virgil and chuckled. “I’ll go get the hot chocolate started then.”

He walked back the way he came calling out to Janus’s other dad, “Lo, honey! Virgil is here too!”

Janus turned to Virgil and said, “C’mon, we can chill in my room and then Dad will bring it up to us.”

They ran up the stairs, Janus in the lead. They went into his room and Janus flopped onto the bed, while Virgil fell into the beanbag.

“So,” Virgil started, “Where’s Remus?”

Janus scoffed, “He’s not always around me.”

Virgil raised his hand saying, “I beg to differ. You two are practically dating already.”

“We are not! We just… enjoy each other’s company!” Janus replied, though the blush forming on his face said differently.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Virgil said smugly and Janus threw a pillow at his face.

“Shut it, Sanders.”

Virgil put his hands up in defense after throwing the pillow back and as Janus threatened to throw it again. “I’m just saying. I mean, if you ask literally anyone, even Remus, they’ll say that you two are together.”

Janus spluttered and Virgil said, “See? You know it’s true.”

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Virgil smirked at him. Logan came into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to each boy and winked at Janus’s red face. He was about to close the door when he said to them, “Make sure to introduce him to us properly once you make it official.”

“Sure thing, Mr. L,” Virgil called as he walked out of the room.

Janus yelled out to him, “Not you too, Pops!”

“I told you so.”

Janus buried his face into a pillow and flipped Virgil off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully have another out very soon. Emphasis on hopefully. Anyways, have a great day/night!


End file.
